1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to semiconductor chip cooling devices and the method of fabrication thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved technique for the fabrication of heat sink semiconductor chip cooling devices. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a method for precisely controlling the topography of heat sink semiconductor chip cooling devices allowing use of a wide range of cooling membranes to interact with these devices while maintaining an optimum arrangement for maximum heat transfer.
2. Background Discussion
With the introduction of very large scale integrated circuits, heat dissipation has become an ever increasing problem. Because of the development of greater density circuit boards, there have been numerous ways developed to carry away excessive heat build up.
One of the basic ways of doing this has been to develop heat sink devices which individually sit on semiconductor chips, and through which heat is dissipated and carried away by a cooling medium.
One of the major problems with these heat sink devices is that the topography of these devices is not accommodating to a wide variety of cooling membranes that rest on top of these devices. Further, some of these devices have not provided an optimum arrangement as far as heat tranfer is concerned, particularly between the device itself and the cooling membrane.
Conventional heat sink chip cooling devices are not fabricatable in a manner to easily provide a desired topography. Thus, any of the following problems could result:
1. the topography may end up rough and could puncture a cooling membrane, particularly one that employs a sack filled with cooling liquid; PA1 3. a topography may result which does not include surface structures of maximum surface area and minimum volume which are desired for optimum heat transfer.
2. the resulting topography may not accommodate oddly shaped cooling membranes; and
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a controlled process with which to fabricate a semiconductor chip cooling device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a controlled process to create a desired topography of the device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved heat sink device for semiconductor devices and in which the device is constructed without any rough or jagged surfaces so that there is no interference with, or puncturing of, any associated cooling membrane.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved heat sink device for semiconductor chips that will facilitate the use of a wide variety of cooling membranes. In this regard, the device of the present invention may be constructed in a wide variety of topographies to accommodate the different shapes of cooling membranes.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved heat sink device in accordance with the foregoing objects and which further can be constructed in an array, particularly designed for maximum heat transfer between the heat sink and any cooling membrane that may be employed.